Remaining Strong
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Loki is not dead. He is King of Asgard. Darcy is his Queen. She disappeared from Earth 7 years ago after London. Now reappearing at the Avengers Tower with her children will the Avengers listen to her story? Why did she come back to Earth? Why did she disappear? Will the Avengers trust Loki? Good Loki
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Loki is not dead. He is King of Asgard. Darcy is his Queen. She disappeared from Earth 7 years ago after London. Now reappearing at the Avengers Tower with her children will the Avengers listen to her story? Why did she come back to Earth? Why did she disappear? Will the Avengers trust Loki?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Darcy runs through the city of Asgard with her children, guard and handmaiden. Her husband was leading them to the Bifrost in a hurry.

"Quickly my beloved. We do not have much time", her husband says

"I want to stay", Darcy says

"You can't love. The children need you. We need our Queen safe", her husband replies

"But with my powers…", Darcy starts

"You need to think about our children my love. I need them and you safe"

"Fine", Darcy replies

"Remember that once your there you won't be coming back soon. What with you being pregnant and me closing the crossing"

"Will you come for me?" Darcy asks

"I will once it is safe. Sooner if Midgard needs help"

"Promise?" Darcy asks as them come to the portal

"Promise. I love you"

"I love you too Loki", Darcy says kissing him

"Daddy will you come soon?" his son asks

"I hope. All of you be good for your mother", Loki says hugging each of his children

"We will", says his daughter

"Good. Kano you are charged with protecting my family, the royal family. Do you accept?" Loki asks the warrior

"I accept My King. I will give my life for them", Kano says bowing

"You Larvisa do you accept being my wife's handmaiden on Midgard?" Loki asks the woman

"I accept my King", Larvisa says curtsying

"Heimdall are we ready?" Loki asks the Guardian of Asgard

"I have located your brother. He is in the Avengers Tower", Heimdall replies

"Then bring my wife and children there", Loki orders

"Of course my King", Heimdall replies going to start to Bifrost

"Darce I love you. Be careful", Loki says kissing Darcy deeply

"I am not going to war", Darcy points out

"Still be careful", Loki says letting her go

"I will", Darcy replies moving to the Bifrost with the children

"Tell them the truth", Loki says

"I will. Goodbye my love", Darcy says

"Goodbye my beloved", Loki says as his family disappear

Loki watches as his family is whisked away from him. He knew that Asgard's current situation it was for the best.

"Close the Bifrost. Do not open it again unless I say", Loki says softly at Heimdall

"Of course my King", Heimdall replies

"If Thor, the Avengers or Midgard need aid. You must tell me", Loki orders

"I will my King", Heimdall replies

"Keep watch Guardian of Asgard", Loki orders turning around and leaving to go and oversee the city's preparations...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Avenger Tower_

* * *

The Avengers were resting after dealing with a Hydra stronghold. All they wanted was to relax. Thor, Tony, and Clint were drinking to another successful mission. Captain America, Natasha and Bruce were talking with Fury and Coulson about other Hydra stronghold and Jane and Pepper were talking about their men when a bright light engulfs the balcony. All the Avengers prepare to fight. They go out onto the balcony.

"It is the BiFrost", Thor states wondering who could be coming

The light disappears and 6 children and three adults were standing on the balcony.

"Darcy?" Jane asks shocked

Jane was shocked because Darcy disappeared 6 years ago without a trace. Darcy turns to Jane when she heard her name. Darcy sees all the Avengers were standing before her ready to fight. A tall bulk Asgardian steps in front of Darcy ready to protect her. This was going to get ugly unless she stops them from fighting.

"Kano stand down", Darcy orders

"My Q…", Kano starts

"They will not hurt us", Darcy says

"Darcy is that really you?" Jane asks

"It is me. Can we go in? we are not exactly dressed for New York", Darcy says gesturing to her Asgardian clothing

"Miss Lewis you have some explaining to do", Fury says as they go outside

"I know. Larvisa can you take the kids to the side and play with them?" Darcy asks her handmaiden

"Mummy are they who Daddy told us about?" a little boy says

"Mummy?" Thor asks

"Yes. They are my children. I will explain in a minute. Larvisa will you take the kids?" Darcy asks

"Of course", Larvisa says curtsying to Darcy

"Tony can my children go to a room somewhere?" Darcy asks

"I will show them a room", Pepper says with a gentle smile

"Thank you Pepper", Darcy says, "Kids go with Miss Potts"

"Ok Mummy", Astraea says

"Larvisa please go with them", Darcy orders

"I will", Larvisa says follow Pepper with kids

"Now that is done tell us why you come from Asgard", Fury orders

"Be careful how you speak to her mortal", Keno says his sword at Fury's throat

"Keno I order you to stand down. Now!" Darcy orders

"How can you order an Asgardian around?" Thor asks, "They only take orders for the All-Father or the Queen"

"Long story", Darcy replies

"Well you better tell", Tony says

"It starts a while ago I meet someone who needed help. He had been put under a spell to be evil. I helped him get rid of it. While I did that I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. I saved his life and he saved mine. I love him with all my heart", Darcy starts

"Who?" Steve asks

"Your not going to like who it is", Darcy replies

"Who?" Natasha asks

"It is Loki", Darcy admits

"LOKI!" they all yell

"He is dead", Thor states

"No he isn't. He is very much alive", Darcy says, "I saved him"

"Where is he?" Thor asks

"On Asgard ruling of the 9 worlds", Darcy replies

"I must go to Asgard and stop him", Thor says summoning his hammer

"You can't go. He hasn't done nothing wrong", Darcy replies

"Heimdall!" Thor yells

Nothing happens.

"HEIMDALL!" Thor yells

"He won't answer it Thor. He had to seal to portal", Darcy says calmly

"What the hell is going on?" Barton asks

"Om I will say this simply. Loki is not evil. Thantos controlled him. Loki is the King of Asgard. I am his wife the Queen of Asgard and my children are the Princes and Princesses of Asgard", Darcy states

"Why would you marry that scum?" Tony asks

Keno had drawn his sword.

"Not another foul thought about the King or his Queen. I will run my sword through the next person who says foul things to my Queen", Keno says with a voice of steel

"Your loyal to her?" Jane asks

"Yes I am. His Majesty has entrusted me with the safety of his Queen and Children. I have made a vow to keep her and everyone safe. I will for full that vow. Nothing will stop me", Keno says

"Loki had crimes on this world", Phil says

"He wasn't in control but now he does", Darcy says calmly

"Why close the Bifrost?" Thor asks

"War is approaching the nine realms. Loki wanted us safe he closed the Bifrost so none could carry to us. At the moment Asgard is at war. Loki is trying to slow the enemy army down before it could reach earth", Darcy explains

"I must help my brother", Thor says

"There is no way you can get to Asgard. We must hope and pray that Asgard will stand the siege" Darcy replies

"You had Loki's children?" Jane asks changing the subject

"Yes. Would you all like to meet them?" Darcy, "After all Thor you're their Uncle and Jane you're their Aunt"

"I would like to meet them", Thor says

"Pepper can you go and get them?" Darcy asks

"Of course", Pepper says leaving the room to get the children and the handmaiden

The children come in and rush to their mother.

"Have they been good Larvisa?" Darcy asks

"Yes my Queen. They have behaved themselves", Larvisa replies

"My darlings these are your Uncles and Aunts. Your adopted Aunt Natasha, adopted Uncle Clint, adopted Uncle Tony, adopted Uncle Bruce, your adopted Uncle Steve, your adopted Aunt Pepper and your blood Uncle Thor and his wife your Aunt Jane", Darcy says to her children

"Hi", the kids says nervously

"Guys this is my eldest Crown Prince Kodi he is 5, then Princess Astraea and her twin Prince Kion they are 4. Next is Thalia who is 3. Jari who is 2 and Mani who is 1. I am also pregnant. That is why Loki sent me away for the safety of our children", Darcy says

"They look so much like you and Loki", Jane says

"We should have seen it when they first came", Fury says

"Can we stay here? My children need a safe place to stay", Darcy asks

"I suppose so. But if Loki comes I am going to punch him", Tony says

Pepper hits Tony, "You will not. See if he has changed and if he hasn't then you hit him"

"We will see", Tony grumbles

"I will show you some rooms. Then if you want Jane, myself and you can go shopping", Pepper offers

"That would be great. Thank you. Come on kids", Darcy says picking Jari

Darcy follows Pepper to find their rooms. While in the living room the Avengers were discussing what they had learnt.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Steve asks

"I don't know", Bruce says

"She could be under Loki's control", Natasha says

"We will watch her. One of you with her at all times. I want to know everything she does. I have to be getting back. If what she says is true we should get our forces ready. Attack on earth can be at any time. Watch her", Fury orders leaving with Phil

"Thor what do you think?" Jane asks

"I believe Darcy. My brother is in trouble and I can't go there. I will protect Darcy and my nieces and nephews. I will vow this to Darcy", Thor says

"I still don't trust her or him. Ruling Asgard", Tony says firmly

"Neither do I", Barton growls

All heads nod but Thor and Jane. This was going to be challenging to them. What was the truth? Was Darcy telling the truth. Only time would tell…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
